gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Gun Club
The Liberty City Gun Club (LCGC) is a gun club mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV and appears in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Overview The Liberty City Gun Club, evidently based in Liberty City, effectively takes over the functions of the Ammu-Nation chain as a gathering place for gun owners, as GTA IV replaces Ammu-Nation with underground arms dealers, a change explained to have been the result of Mayor Julio Ochoa's effort to remove the sale or possession of illegal firearms from the city, as well as launching a lawsuit against Ammu-Nation nationwide. Prior to the disappearance of Ammu-Nation, both Ammu-Nation and the LCGC were reported on the radio to maintain an alliance. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Like Ammu-Nation, the LCGC's primarily serves as a platform for members to uphold of the , the right to keep and bear arms, and oppose Mayor Ochoa's policies, all while spending time training members with the use of firearms, socializing, drinking and even organizing speed dates for gun owners. Members of the LCGC believe that if every citizen was armed, no one would be "dumb enough to shoot anybody", a notion that they claim the founding fathers of the United States believed in when they drafted the country's Constitution. The LCGC's advertising is very similar to those of Ammu-Nation in earlier games, featuring the rugged voice of an American man, arguing large purchases of firearms while getting drunk is the American way. It also copies elements of advertising from previous Ammu-Nation advertising, such as the association of women's breasts with guns. ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Liberty City Gun Club is located near Francis International Airport, below the Pay 'n' Spray. The player character, Huang Lee, is a member of the club, and may use purchase illegal firearms from the club's Ammu-Nation arm, or train with different weapons inside the building as a side mission. Weapons training in the gun club consists primary of a series of courses which the player may complete within an allocated time, collecting as much points as possible to gain medals, depending on the accumulated score. There are a total of 5 courses, each related to a specific class of firearms. If the player achieves a gold medal for all 5 courses, they receive a discount for weapon purchases from Ammu-Nation. The rules of the courses are as applied: * Players will be confronted with three different types of dummies: ** Red hostile dummies capable of shooting back at the player. Each destroyed target is worth 500 points; ** Blue friendly dummies; players lose 1000 points if they destroy one; and ** Yellow bonus target, destroying one grants the player 2000 points. * If the player successfully eliminates all red dummies within the time limit, the remaining time will be counted into the final score, each second being worth 100 points. * The qualifying scores for medals in the courses are as followed: Notable Members *Eugene Reaper, who killed Michael Keane and was later killed by Patrick McReary and Derrick McReary the heist of Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty ("Three Leaf Clover" and "I Luv LC"). *Huang Lee Gallery Lcgunclub1.jpg|Members of the Gun Club firing at a target. Liberty_City_Gun_Club_CW.png|LCGC in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trivia *A screenshot for GTA IV shows NPCs using the gun club, suggesting that shooting ranges were a cut activity. The club appears to be an illegal arms dealer store, and most of the people in the picture are members of the Albanian Mob. *AmmuNation.net is the primary way of getting weapons in Chinatown wars since it sells more types of them. External Links *Liberty City Gun Club on the official GTA IV website. de:Liberty City Gun Club es:Liberty City Gun Club Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Clubs Category:Side Missions Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA IV in Dukes Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Dukes